Lost Child: The Dream World of Alysa
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: This one is a prequel to 'The Multiple sides' and falls into the 'Lost Child Alysa' series.


**Lost Child: The Dream World of Alysa**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: I can't believe it! Those idiots who STILL think they can run MY life on THEIR terms are thinking of taking a trip to Amarillo Texas this weekend, yet are STUPID enough Not to realize the Current Date versus the date the old man threatened me?**

 **This one is the prequel to: Lost Child: The Multiple Sides of Alysa, but like that one, this was written to try and relieve stress.**

 **This story takes place six years before 'The Multiple Sides of Alysa', and I am Nine Years old in this one. Please forgive me if I tell either of these in Thrid Person perspective. Also, this is basically all my thoughts, dreams, and feelings prior to Summer of 2007.**

 **Italicized means inside my Imagination. Bold Italics is the Heroes words of encouragement in my mind.**

She sat in the Living room of the house, watching Sailor Moon. There was a commercial break going on for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Green Ranger Dragon Dagger toy.

Of course, she'd seen the episodes "The White Light" parts 1 and 2, so she knew of Saba the Talking Tiger Saber.

"And yet there's not a single commercial about him anywhere?" she fumed. Curse those idiots in the Broadcasting Business for never wanting to disclose what they felt was too damn much information.

The show came back on and she stood from her seat on the couch. Nephlite had cast his spell on a little girl who made dolls. Alysa shook in anger.

The door slammed behind her and when the man saw her standing there, he grabbed her by the arm and spanked her. He'd used his free hand to grab the belt looped through his jeans. Once, twice, thrice, four times he hit her!

She cried in pain as he threw her on the sofa and clicked off the receiver.

"You Never do what I say, you never listen to me when you KNOW my way is the RIGHT way! What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

She got up, punched him in the crotch, and bit him in the ear.

"You're what's wrong! And not just with me, but everyone whose life you touch! You think they're absolutely worthless unless they do what YOU say!"

As the Sailor Moon episode got over, Alysa made her way to her bedroom, locked the door, and laid on her bed. She cried into her pillow.

 _She was in the Lodgepole Elementary building, in the halls on the ground floor._

 _She looked down and saw the white suit, gold "Armor", and the gold belt she was wearing. In the belt was a small sheath on either side; The right held the Dragon Dagger she'd just seen the commercial for, the left held the Saba toy she was talking about there being no commercial for._

 _She looked up as she heard footsteps come toward her way. There she saw Trini, Tommy, Sailors Moon and Venus, and Artemis, all smiling at her._

 _"Such a touching reunion," said a monster in the old man's voice from the other side of the hall. "But I'm afraid I must cut it a little short. Miss White Moon Ninja! Yes you, Alysa, you have an appointment with Las Vegas, then a trip to Texas."_

 _"She's not going anywhere!" Saba declared from her belt. The Heroes all gathered around her._

 _"Take my Moon Wand," Sailor Moon said, gently handing it to Alysa._

 _"Use your blades to crush him, then use the wand to beat him!" Artemis encouraged. Tommy and the girls lifted Alysa to her feet._

 _"Show yourself!" Alysa shouted._

 _At first,the monster seemed to look like the Seven Shadow Warriors from Sailor Moon. Then, as he took a more solid physical shape, his appearance grew quite grotesque: He had the body and mane of the Polluticorn from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season one episode "Clean Up Club", but with the snout of the Pudgy pig._

 _"You know what boys and men like! You know your place in the world. Why can't you just conform and accept that?"_

 _"Because she knows how to hurt versus how to heal people," Trini said._

 _"And she knows right from wrong!" Venus added._

 _"And she's a Hero to the very bitter end, mud brain!" Tommy said, taking a Karate stance._

 _Alysa gazed at the multitude of friends around her. Their words and the words of the old man playing tag with her._

 _'You're worthless!'_

 _ **Sailor Moon: 'You're a child of the Moon Kingdom'**_

 _ **Sailor Venus: 'Love and Compassion'**_

 _ **Trini: 'The will to sacrifice, and place others' needs ahead of yourself'**_

 _"Depending on who needs what anyhow," Alysa said aloud to the Trini voice inside her mind._

 _ **Tommy: 'Believe in yourself'**_

 _ **Artemis: 'You can do it little one'**_

 _ **Saba: 'I am at your side'**_

 _That did it! Alysa stood up, slowly but with just about as much determination as though she'd done a Power Ranger leap to the Falconzord. She pressed the button on the Dagger that played the "Summon Dragonzord" tune, and her armor glowed a bright gold._

 _"No! You're the one who has no clue, you selfish, cowboy Shadow Demon!"_

 _She charged the creature, yelling true desire to kill and weapons glowing bright with power: Dragon Dagger a bright green, and Saba's blade glowing white enough to blind the person staring into it._

 _She slashed the creature's chest with the Dragon Dagger, her right arm holding Saba above her head at the ready. Then she whirled her arms so her left was extended outward, and Saba slashed the creature right across the snout. She then flipped both blades and stabbed it in the chest, before jumping upward and kicking it with both legs. The creature went to the floor, groaning in agony._

 _She pressed the middle button on the Dagger, then the button on Saba for the music._

 _"Now finish him!" cheered the Heroes. Alysa put the Dagger away and took out the Crescent Moon Wand._

 _"Moon Love Therapy!" she cried as she pressed the button. The music played as a rainbow-like beam of green, yellow, pink, gold and white light fired at the monster._

 _The demon screeched in pain as it was overcome with purity._

 _"Cleansing! Curse you!" After its body disappeared, the echo of the creature's final scream hung in the air like the howl of a wolf to the full moon._

 _She collapsed and fell backward. But Tommy caught her, and the Heroes gathered around her as she lay on her back._

 _After what could only have been a minute, but what felt to the group like an eternity, Alysa finally began to stir._

 _"Unh... What happened? Where am I?"_

 _"Oh that was most impressive indeed," Saba commented from her waist. Tommy had placed the talking tiger sword in Alysa's belt after laying her comfortably on the floor._

 _"You did it." The Heroes chorused, afraid they'd all take too long if they congratulated her one at a time._

Alysa pulled her covers up to her chin, and fell asleep.

 **End Notes: So here's the other part of my "Lost Child" story, teh First part I might add.**

 **No, when I was a child there was no Saba commercial in similar style to that of the Dragon Dagger ad. Yes, I did want them both as a child. No I never got them. So yes, I hope to open a account, save money, and get them both from eBay.**

 **Read, Review, and suggest ideas for my many other incomplete Fun-Fictions.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
